


A New Bloody Chapter

by MissLuluBee, x_meiko_rose_x



Series: Possession Is Nine Tenths Of The Law [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Mob, Dom/sub, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuluBee/pseuds/MissLuluBee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_meiko_rose_x/pseuds/x_meiko_rose_x
Summary: Sick of being cooped up in the house with all the stress of Tabitha's upcoming plan for Darko, Will manages to convince Demetrius to let him out for a couple of hours. Demetri learns the hard way that he's too much of a push over when Will doesn't return after four hours, desperate to find the submissive before Hannibal finds out he screwed up yet again while supposedly watching him.The gang spend their final night together before being torn apart yet again, hopefully for the last time.





	A New Bloody Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> An update finally! Sorry for the long wait, getting all of this one proved a little more difficult than I had anticipated, I'm waiting to get the tumblr account unflagged but they're taking a while to get to me.
> 
> This one is a little different, starting with a series of texts, but we hope that you enjoy this new instalment in the series.
> 
> As usual, this is un beta'd and all mistakes are our own

**Dem:** Fucking shit balls!  
**Dem:** Right... so I might have fucked up  
**Dem:** I definitely fucked up  
**Dem:** Are you with the Boss or Tab? Can they see this?  
**Val:** I'm with the Boss, Boss lady was at the manor last time I checked.  
**Val:** The fuck did you do this time?  
**Dem:** Right.. uh.. so, you know how I was on Will duty?  
**Dem:** I let him go for a walk in the city  
**Dem:** Four hours ago  
**Val:** Oh for fucks sake.  
**Val:** Didn't you learn your lesson the first time you got lax on duties?  
**Val:** You got any idea where the fuck he went?  
**Dem:** He just wanted some breathing space! We have all been on the kid's ass since he got back... no idea. Park maybe? He likes the park right? It's not like I left him unarmed, I gave him a knife.  
**Val:** Alright, I'm gonna have to come up with some bullshit for the Boss.  
**Val:** I'll go find him but whatever you do, don't tell Tabby. She's stressed enough as it is.  
**Dem:** Imma distract her with my bangin' body ;)  
**Dem:** We'll tell them once you've got him home safe. Ain't no way we'll get away with lying to them  
**Val:** I wish you luck in your seduction. Try not to wear her out too much, she's a little fragile right now.

* * *

Will felt free. Scared out of his mind, but free. For the first time in weeks he didn’t have someone hovering over him and it felt liberating.

He couldn’t blame his lovers, they were all incredibly Dominant people and he was their submissive, they were bound to be over protective, especially after losing him for weeks - and then the state he’d been in when he’d returned. It didn’t meant it wasn’t stifling though, especially for someone who still wasn’t used to anyone giving a damn.

He still wasn’t back up to full health, he still had weight to gain, bones to heal. His arm was still in it’s cast - though hopefully it could be removed soon, it had been a particularly bad break - and his ribs still ached if he pushed himself too hard. The stitches had all been removed, his back had healed up nicely, Will was bugging his Daddy to tattoo over the ugly scars that had been left behind, and his bruises had gone from black, to yellow, to barely there. 

Will had been left alone with Dem - a bad move, in hindsight. Demetrius had been dying for some spar time with the lads downstairs and Will still wasn’t up to being around them all. He’d managed to convince his most lax lover that a couple of hours out in the city by himself wouldn’t do him any harm. That had been four hours ago but who was counting? He was enjoying the breathing space. 

Slipping a hand into his soft jeans he pulled out his phone and sighed, six missed calls from Demetrius… he should head home before his other three lovers got home and were pissed. Turning around he pulled the huge leather jacket around his cold figure - the one he’d stolen from Dem on his very first night with Hannibal - and headed back in the direction of their home. He was half way back before a pitiful whimper drew his attention to a dark alleyway. Swallowing down the fear that threatened to destroy him, he surged into the darkness towards the distressed noise.

Demetrius was frantic. He was an idiot. A moron. He was  _ dead _ .

It honestly hadn’t seemed like a bad idea at the time - he got some fighting time in an the kid got some fresh air. He was healed enough for a walk… right? Wrong as it turned out. 

The guard had gotten caught up in what he was doing and hadn’t noticed the time. By the time he did he knew he was beyond fucked. It was past dark, Hannibal, Tabitha and Val would be home soon from their planning and Will was nowhere to be seen. He’d had one job… Hannibal was going to string him up by his balls and Tabitha and Valentin were no better.

He sent off another threatening text to the submissive before buckling under pressure and texted his closest lover. Val would still murder him - he was scarily protective over Will, especially after everything - but hopefully he’d help first.

Tabitha dozed on an off in the backseat of the blacked out SUV that was currently driving her back from Ravenstag to the townhouse. Since she’d put her master plan together, she was getting all her effects in order before she wouldn’t be around to keep an eye on things. As much as she loved the guys, they didn’t have her head for numbers - Hannibal could balance the books, of course he could, but keeping whores in line without having to threaten them was harder than most people thought. 

Jumping as the driver hit a bump, Tab glared at the back of his head until the ride became smooth once more. She sighed softly to herself, rubbing sleep from her eyes and pushing her messy hair back from her face. The sooner she got home, the sooner she could relax. Being out of the house was a risk with Darko around and gunning for the lot of them. 

As the driver pulled up around the back of the townhouse, she jumped out before it had even rolled to a stop and darted inside to head up the back stairs to the penthouse.

“Yo! Anybody home or are you all out, yet again?” She called, kicking off her shoes and padding through the hall into the kitchen to get a cold beer from the fridge.

Demetrius froze at the sound of the front door opening and closing, “Fuck…” He muttered under his breath, “Fucking hell…” Padding into the kitchen he grinned a little manically, maybe he could stall her and give Val time to find Will, “H-Hey!” He yelped, voice going far higher than he intending. Clearing his throat he found his usual, lower register, “You’re… home early. Don’t you… Why don’t you go out and join up with Han? Get a few drinks at the Moth? You deserve a night out.” He hoped he didn’t sound as desperate to Tabitha as he did to himself.

Will ventured slowly into the alley, hand finding the knife in the waistband of his jeans. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness he let out a soft laugh, dropping to his knees. He wasn’t alone in the alley, but he wasn’t in danger either. At the back there was a ball of mucky black and white fluff, huge, uncoordinated paws promised that this was going to be a massive dog. He shuffled forwards on his knees, holding out his good hand to the frightened puppy, “Hey you… I’m not gonna hurt you. You’re hungry, huh? Bet he doesn’t taste too good.”

The puppy was tangled in some rope, Will barely paid any mind to the corpse the dog had been gnawing at, some dried up drug addict no doubt - living where he did these things hardly bothered him anymore and the poor stray had to eat something. Moving slowly he withdrew his knife, cutting the creature loose he huffed out a laugh when it threw itself at him, knocking him off his knees and onto his ass, “Well hello to you too.” He chuckled, grimacing a little as the bloody muzzle licked at his face, “Guess I gotta find you a home… hang on.”

Hesitantly he dropped his knife and pulled out his phone, calling one of his lovers and hoping he wasn’t going to get a punishment (but also kind of hoping he would, he’d missed the rough play whilst healing), “Hey, Sir… you busy?” He asked softly, hearing Val answer.

Hopping up on the counter as she took a swig of her beer and then held the cool bottle to her aching neck, Tabitha arched an eyebrow at the sound of Demetri’s high pitched voice - instantly she knew something was up, but decided to play along and see how far her lover would go with this.

As the broad male entered the kitchen, the domme pursed her lips looking him up and down for a long moment before slipping off the counter to slink over to him. “Well, the reason I don’t go to the moth is the same reason I’ve spent all my time either here or the Manor.” She paused for a moment to wrap her arms around Dem’s neck, leaning up until their lips were almost touching, “Because Darko is looking for a chance to grab me. Remember the huge plan that I’ve thought up? Where I gotta go back to him for a couple months?” 

The female smacked him around the head as she pulled away to lean against the kitchen counter, glaring at her lover, “What aren’t you telling me? Has Darko made some kind of play for us and Hann won’t tell me?”

Valentin had just managed to make a plausible excuse about having a source who needed a little roughing up and barely got outside before his phone rang. Seeing who was calling him he jumped in his car, he hit answer the second he was in the driver’s seat he answered the phone, “Will? where are you, are you hurt?” He bombarded the sub with questions before taking a breath, “Demetri text to tell me you went out, are you at least safe?”

Dem cleared his throat again, trying to keep his resolve. Val was right, there was no point stressing Tabitha out… and honestly he was taking care of his own skin too. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed up her next, one hand slipping into the back of her pants, “Nothin’, Boss Lady. Promise. Will’s takin’ a nap in the sub’s room so hows about you and I go have some ‘us time’ in your room, huh?” He bit down on her earlobe softly, praying that Val found Will and got home soon.

“M’fine, Val… don’t freak out.” The sub rolled his eyes as he petted the puppy’s matted, dirty fur, “I just lost track of time. I’m a little cold and a little scared but basically fine. Can you… Could you come pick me and a friend up? We’re in an alley about half way between the park and home, down the back of that sleazy diner Dem loves.” Will knew he wasn’t in a safe position but he also knew that the presence of a relatively fresh body meant no one would be coming down the alley any time soon.

Taking a deep calming breath, Tabitha nodded and drained half her beer in one go, “Okay, long as you’re sure.” She said distractedly, honestly she didn’t have enough focus to worry about anything but getting herself ready for the hell that awaited her. 

She pulled away a little to take Dem’s hand in hers, tugging him toward the bedroom, “I’d much rather have a massage… Trying to get the girls sorted to report to either Sabine or Val is driving me insane.” She looked over her shoulder at the male with a faint smile, “C’mon, you make me feel better than anyone else can.”

The Viking started up the engine one handed, pulling away from the curb once he knew Will wasn’t in any immediate danger, “Alright, I’m on my way. Don’t move from wherever you are, I’m in the Range Rover, keep an eye out for it.” He stated, swerving one handed through traffic, ignoring red lights and crossings - he was the best driver they had for this very reason, he was relentless and wasn’t stupid enough to get caught on camera.

As Val turned toward the park he suddenly registered what the Sub had said to him, “Wait, did you say you’re with a friend?” He asked, perplexed, last he knew Will was too skittish to make friends past the workers at the Moth or the Manor.

Demetrius huffed out a breath of pure relief as he let Tabitha lead him to the bedroom. He knew that he was fucked once Val brought Will home but at least Tabitha and Hannibal would be less murderous if they knew their submissive was home and safe.

He slowly stripped the female’s top half, pushing her gently down to lie face down on the bed and straddling her hips as he worked on her shoulders, “Better?” He murmured softly, pressing soft kisses to the top of her spine. He was terrified. They’d just gotten Will back and now they were giving up Tabitha? It seemed ridiculous. Why did they have to keep splitting up? They had enough man power to go in and blow the bastards head off, “Stay?” He begged, startling even himself, he hadn’t expected to come out with it.

Will chuckled softly, “Yeah… You’ll see. There’s a body down here by the way… Was that anything to do with us?” He reclined against the wall, unwilling to hang up, Val’s voice always soothing him, “Am I in trouble?”

Letting Dem pull off her shirt and bra, Tabby flopped down onto the bed with her arms under her head as she allowed the comforting weight of Demetri to ease her anxiety. She hummed softly under her breath, “Much, thanks Dem..” She affirmed, letting her eyes close over as she was looked after.

The redhead’s eyes flew open as her lover’s request, her heart hammering in her chest; while she didn’t want to go back to Darko, it was the easiest way to get to him and it would take months before he trusted her enough to be alone with her. Something she was more than willing to wait for to get revenge for herself, Will and Dem.

“I wish I could, but this is safer. For everyone.” She breathed after a short while, “I need to make him think he’s caught me, that he’s broken me and that he’s finally got what he wanted all these years. The moment he’s alone with me, you’re all gonna bust in guns blazing.” Tab turned her head to meet the male’s eye, “I know it’s shitty, but we’ve got a few trusted guys inside. I’ll be safe enough. They’ll call once I’ve got my window and then it’ll be over.” 

Tab turned over as much as her flexible body allowed to look at Demi right in the eye, fear shining behind her baby blues, “The last thing I want is to do this, but I gotta. We can’t risk a full frontal assault, without knowing the ins and outs of his operation. That’s where I come in.” She reached up to tilt his head down, kissing him tenderly, “I love you. All of you, and I’m gonna get revenge for all of us.”

Valentin rolled his eyes at the sub’s avoidance of his question, “Body? Not that I know of, but the boys get a little rowdy sometimes, and people get dead.” He shrugged a little even though he knew that Will couldn’t see it then smiled softly to himself, “No, little one. You’re not in trouble, as long as we get you home safe.” He drove around the park toward Dem’s favourite diner, “Okay, I’m pulling up now. Lucky for you I wasn’t far away.”

Demetrius let himself be drawn into the kiss, freezing when hot tears spilled down his cheeks. He pulled away instantly, climbing off of Tabitha and rubbing furiously at his face. He didn’t cry. That wasn’t him. 

“I uh…” The guards voice was hoarse with the painful effort of holding back tears, he was so fucking  _ scared _ . Darko had taken away his father, they’d almost lost Will to Chilton and now this?! What if it went wrong? “Yeah. ‘Course… you’re right.” He turned away in an attempt to get a hold of himself, “You hungry?”

Will nodded slowly, he tried to get up but the puppy refused to move and his bad arm and ribs weren’t helping, “You… might need to come help me up… Bring my spare collar and leash from the lock box under the front seat.” They’d taken to carrying a spare around with them in case anything happened to the one he wore, since Chilton Will was prone to panic attacks if he wasn’t collared.

Opening her eyes as she felt tears on her cheeks, Tabitha reached for Dem as he climbed up off the bed and left her half naked, feeling exposed. She sighed in frustration, rolling over onto her side and pulling her knees to her chest as she carded a hand through her vivid red locks, “Dem…” She murmured before giving up, knowing that she wasn’t in the right frame of mind to be able to comfort the male, “Yeah, sure. Grab me whatever’s easiest.” 

The female waited a moment before sitting up to pull her t-shirt back over her head, forgoing her bra as she wasn’t planning on going out again today. Then sat cross legged on the bed with her head in her hands, trying to keep her own emotions under control.

Val arched a brow in silent question that the Sub couldn’t see, then shrugged to himself, “Alright, but I hope you passed this by the boss. Last thing I wanna do is kick a stray out of the house.” He chuckled a little to himself as he pulled up in front of the alleyway. After a moment of hunting for the lock box under the seat, he got out of the car and ventured down the alley with the torch of his phone lighting the way.

The stench of the body hit him before anything else, the blonde screwed up his nose but otherwise made no comment about it as the light fell on Will and his dirty, blood covered friend, “I see that between the five of us, we apparently have a type.” 

Demetrius scrambled into the kitchen as quickly as he could, slamming his head against the fridge and closing his eyes tight shut. This was ridiculous. The plan was tearing them all apart, they were all trying to be strong for each other and they were all cracking at the seams. Everyone always thought about Will and Tabitha’s feelings but sometimes it felt like his, Val’s and Hannibal’s didn’t matter - they had to hide theirs and be strong, It wasn’t easy and he wasn’t as good at it as the older two males. His mask was cracking. 

Breathing deeply he fought to get his emotions back under control, washing his face he grabbed a couple of sandwiches, making his was back in to the bedroom, “Hi.” He mumbled, flopping back onto the bed and throwing Tabitha a sandwich, “Sorry… I just… I know this is hardest for you.”

Will beamed up at Valentin, happier to see someone familiar than he would admit,  “Hi! He’s a good boy… he just needs a bath.” The sub shrugged, “And Daddy says I can keep him… he also says he doesn’t appreciate being lied to. Sorry… I didn’t mean to drop you in it.” Will shrugged sheepishly, “Help me up? It’s cold down here.”

Waiting until Demetri had left the room, Tabby slowly unfolded her body and stretched out on the bed, trying to think of anything she could say to disperse the tension in the penthouse. Instead she drew a blank and just hoped that her plan was as airtight as she and Hannibal had hoped it was. If anything went wrong they were all dead, no doubt about it.

Tabby looked up and gave her lover a weak smile, the most she could muster because she knew exactly how everyone else felt, she’d experienced it herself when they’d given up Will and knew it was going to be much worse once she was gone, “I don’t care about me, I can switch off, pretend it’s not happening to me at the time. I care about the rest of you, you’re going to be here worrying, even with the inside men giving you info, but all we can do is hope it’ll be over quickly.” She lent over to kiss his cheek gently, “I’m not doing this just for me, it’s for you too.” She half shrugged, picking at her sandwich between her fingers.

The Viking came to a stop, unable to stop the grin that answered the younger male’s, “You better hope you get him washed before Hann comes home, last thing he’ll wanna see is a filthy fluffball running around his immaculate penthouse.” He stuffed the leash and collar in his pocket then held his phone between his teeth to help Will to his feet, “Other than you freezin’ your ass off out here, you okay? Dem was worried sick.”

Will grinned as he was pulled upright, snagging the collar out of Val’s pocket he shoved the, frankly huge, puppy into his lover’s arm so that he could wrestle with the buckle one handed, “You can put him down now.” He shrugged, leash wrapped firmly around his good wrist as he curled into the warmth of the much larger male’s side. “And I’m good. I just needed to get out for a bit y’know? What with the tension of Mistress leaving tomorrow and the fact you four have been hovering over me…” The sub fixed Valentin with a glare, “I just didn’t realise how late it was getting. I did… I did pick something up though, from the back room of a lingerie shop in town.” Will’s face was bright red as he ducked his head, cursing the fact he could no longer hide behind his hair, “I thought… While Mistress was gone… Daddy might need to release some tension. You could play too - if he’d let you.”

Will settled back into the car, puppy on his lap, “Don’t you think he’s cute, Sir?” The submissive gave his viking huge puppy eyes.

“I know, Tab.” Demetrius sighed, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to the top of her head, “Just… when it comes to Darko my nerves are shot. I… I  _ love  _ you, maybe more than anyone - except maybe Val. I’m scared for you is all. Sorry I’m an ass most of the time.” He sat bolt upright as he heard the tell tale footsteps of Valentin and Will, “Oh, now it’s  _ on _ …” He snarled, “I’m gonna  _ murder  _ that little brat.”

Val kept an arm around Will’s waist to keep him steady, even as he held the huge puppy in a firm enough grip that it wouldn’t be able to wriggle free as Will got the collar on it, “I know that feeling, but you gotta keep a better eye on the time or arrange a car to pick you up at a certain time. Demetri was panicking and I doubt Hann or Tab would be happy if they found out you were out for so long.” He eased the pup from his arm and headed toward the car, pulling open the back door to let the two of them in.

Once they were back on the road and heading toward the townhouse with his foot down, wanting to be back before Hannibal at least, Valentin locked eyes with Will in the rear view mirror, giving him one of his infectious smiles before nodding, “Yeah, he’s cute. But you’re cuter.” He added with a shrug, pulling up in the garage to shut off the engine.

The redhead curled up against Demi’s strong chest, biting the inside of her cheek to keep the tears stinging her eyes from spilling down her cheeks, “I know baby, I know..” She whispered, enjoying the closeness between the two of them before it was abruptly ended by the male sitting up. 

It took Tabitha a moment to realise just what was going on as the elevator doors slid open to let Val and Will onto the top floor, “Wait, I thought you said Will was in the Sub room?” She questioned, rolling off the bed to her feet with her arms crossed, “I’m gonna murder  _ you  _ for fucking lying to me. Is that why you wanted to fuck, to distract me?” Growling under her breath, she threw open the bedroom door to storm into the kitchen in search of her discarded beer, muttering threats in Romanian under her breath.

Emerging from the elevator to hear the tail end of Tab’s ranting, Val looked at Will before shrugging a little as they walked down the hall, “I’m gonna assume that it’s Dem’s fault.”

Will shrugged, thrusting the puppy into Demetrius’ arms before he could lay into him, “Yeah, yeah… I know. I’m irresponsible, you’re never trusting me against, blah blah blah.” The sub grinned between Dem and Val, “Now you two get to go and wash Clement while I go to Mistress. Please and thank you.” He beamed, skipping into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around the furious woman’s waist, snuggling into her jawline from behind, “Hi…” He whispered, “Missed you. I went to the Manor but you’d already left.” The sub closed his eyes, heart beating against his Mistresses back as he prayed she wouldn’t be angry with him, he just wanted to be close to her tonight - for both of their sakes.

Demetrius looked down at the manky ball of fluff in disgust, yelping as the previously well behaved puppy started the snarl, “What the fuck?!” He practically threw it back at Valentin, “When did we get a hellhound?!”

Valentin leaned against the wall with his hand in his pockets, watching Demetri with the puppy, snorting as he began to snarl at his lover, “That’s what you get for being a dick, my love.” He stated simply, reaching out to scratch Clement on the top of the head, “I’ll help if you tell me what you did to Tab before Hannibal gets home.” 

Tabitha froze at the sudden arms around her waist but the comforting scent of her Submissive filled her senses and she relaxed after a second, turning her head to nuzzle against the male, “Hey yourself..” She whispered, not trusting herself to speak any louder in case her voice broke with the lump in her throat, “I missed you too, that’s why I came home from the Manor.” She deflated a little, placing her now empty beer bottle down on the counter to let her head roll back onto Will’s shoulder, “You shouldn’t wander off, puppy. You know that.. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Dem sighed as he headed into the bathroom and plugged the tub, turning on the taps, “I… I had to stall her. So I kind of lied about Will being asleep in the sub room. Then I did what I said I was gonna and tried to seduce her. S’not like I did it just to distract her… She’s hot as all hell, I always want to fuck her, but tonight… I dunno, Val. I didn’t want it to be nasty. I wanted to… aw hell, as pathetic as it sounds I wanted to  _ make love to her _ before she went away. But then I fucked up… I asked her to stay. I honestly didn’t mean for that shit to come out but you know how much Darko scares me…” He shrugged, shoulders slumped as he avoided his lovers gaze, “So now she’s gonna spend her last night pissed with me and if she doesn’t come back…” Demetrius trailed off, leaving it unsaid before shaking himself out of it, “So… how the fuck did we end up with a mutt?”

“I know…” Will murmured, turning her around in his arms and kissing her tenderly, almost apologetically, “But Dem was driving me insane. He didn’t want to be babysitting me and I had some errands to run.” He shrugged, “Don’t blame him, I promised to be back two hours ago. But hey! I got a surprise. I got a real puppy!”

Following after the guard, Val sat on the edge of the bath as he watched Dem fill it with warm water, “You know your main problem? You don’t tell people what you’re feeling until it’s too late and comes out the wrong way.” He half smiled, holding his hands up in surrender before the other male could get defensive, “You wanna make love to her, you do that. But don’t base it on a lie, ‘cause we’re the only truth she has in her life.” 

The blonde reached out to put a hand on his lover’s shoulder, turning him around so they were facing one another, “She’s gonna come back, D.. But if you wanna make her feel like she’s really got something to come back for, you need to make it up to her for lying.” He cupped the younger male’s jaw, “She loves you, she’s not going to want the last thing to happen between the two of you to be this.” He let go and shrugged, looking at the puppy on the floor, “Will found him, makes sense knowing us, we’re suckers for a stray.”

Tab returned the kiss sadly, not wanting to let the submissive go for a long while but eventually pulling back enough to let him speak, “I understand that more than you know, Will..” She tangled her fingers in his curls and smiled softly, “I’d kill to get out of here but I know I can’t, not yet. Not until it’s time.”

The female took a breath and couldn’t stop her face lighting up at the mention of a real puppy, “You’re not fucking with me? You got a puppy in this house without having to kick and scream?”

Demetrius let out a huff of breath, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn’t even try and hide them - Val could always pull emotion out of him better than anyone and he never felt ashamed to show it around him, “Yeah…” He sighed, “You’re right. I know you are just… fuck. I wish I could get better at expressing emotion but it’s…” Picking up the puppy and narrowly avoiding being bitten he deposited Clement in the water, “I mean, even before Dad died he loved me but… his first duty was to Hannibal and he was raising me to take over. I was raised to be a killer. And then when Darko killed him and Han took me in… it was still more training than love and feelings. I’m not sure I know how to be anything but a murderer.” It was all said so matter of factly, barely a tremor in his voice, it was his greatest fear. He handed Valentin a bottle of someone’s expensive shampoo.

Will nodded, purring at the tug to the longer curls at the top of his head, “Yuh huh! Found him on the streets… he’s pretty big but I think he’s going to get bigger. Daddy said I could keep him… I think he might be a sheep dog of some kind but it’s sort of hard to tell under all the dirt and blood. Dem and Val are washing him for me.”

Pulling Dem into his arms and wiping away his tears gently, Valentin nodded slowly, “You’re getting better, so much better. I’m gonna help you every step of the way, baby. “ He smiled a little, ducking his head enough to meet his boyfriend’s eyes, “Well, you got me and I do you know, love you. I really do. Hann just, he’s got tunnel vision until someone gives him a good kick up the ass.. He knows he was wrong, hell, he’s spent nights telling me how he wished he’d done it differently and actually raised you to have a normal life until you were 18 - amazing how hindsight’s twenty twenty, huh?” 

The blonde tapped Clement on the nose lightly as he tried to bite Dem then kissed the other male deeply as he took the bottle of shampoo to pour some in his hand, “You’re not just a murderer, that’s not you. Not ever.” 

Tabitha couldn’t stop the smile that crept across her lips at her submissive’s purr, “Works for me, you’re gonna need a big old fluffball in the house. Besides, I love dogs, and I wanna see Hannibal try and look menacing with a sheepdog sat at his feet.” She giggled, glancing toward the bathroom door out in the hall, “Someone’ll shout and there’ll be a bang when someone slips. Give it five minutes.”

Demetrius smiled widely, working a lather up on the puppy’s thick, soft fur, “Thanks, Val. Sometimes I need to hear that.” He shrugged, glaring down at Clement as he turned the shower head on, rinsing his fur off, “Are we sure this thing doesn’t have rabies or something?” 

Suddenly, Clement had had enough, he made a break for it, jumping over the edge of the bath and skidding on the bathroom floor. Dem yelped, skidding backwards and landing hard on his ass.

“Sounds like you were right…” Will chuckled, watching as his puppy came skidding into view, running right up to the two in the kitchen, fur sopping wet. “Aw baby… what did they do to you?” He grabbed a towel from the side in the kitchen, kneeling down he rubbed the fur dry, looking up at Tabitha, “This is my Mistress, Clem. You gotta be nice to her, yeah?”

The older male gave a shrug, it wasn’t anything to him, he meant every word he said and he knew that sometimes Demetrius needed to hear the truth in order to actually believe it. He watched as Dem washed the puppy, slowly revealing his black and white fur under all the dirt and grime from the streets, “You’re the only one he seems to have a problem with, he was sweet as anything with Will and I.” He shrugged with a smirk, jumping out of the way as Clement made a break for it. When he turned to help Dem up he couldn’t help but laugh his ass off, “He really doesn’t seem to like you, lover.” 

Tabitha snorted, taking an ice pack from the freezer for whoever had fallen over and placed it on the side wrapped in a kitchen towel for the injured party to come and collect.

The female dropped to her knees on the floor and was instantly fussing over the soaked puppy, not caring that she was getting drenched in the process, “Hi baby! You’re so cute! Who’s a good boy, huh?” She cooed at Clement, scratching behind his ears.

Groaning Demetrius pulled himself up on the edge of the bath, “I hate you all.” He grumbled, limping through the the kitchen, “That mutt is a demon. It’s him or me.” He sniffed, obviously not serious, the way Tabitha and Will lit up around the thing was adorable, “I’m… sorry, Tab. I shouldn’t have lied to you but I promise…It wasn’t like you thought.”   
  
“It’s him.” Will nodded, without skipping a beat, looking up at Dem with a grin, “You just need to get to know him, Promise.” Once he had the black and white fur almost dry and fluffy, he snapped a quick picture and sent it to Hannibal, “Daddy says he’s on his way home.” The sub watched as Clement crawled into Tabitha’s lap, happily licking up her neck, “Hopefully he thinks to bring dog food. All he’s eaten in a while is dead guy…” Will crawled closer to Tabitha, curling into her side and twirling Clem’s long fur in his slender fingers, “Can we… Can we snuggle tonight?” He whispered softly, “I think… I can feel myself dropping in subspace, I don’t want to do anything I just want… my Dominant’s. I want us all to be together. I think you do too…”

Val shrugged a little as he helped Dem up from the floor and headed to the kitchen with him once he was steady, “Bullshit, you love us.” He laughed, picking up the ice pack and shoving it down the back of the other’s pants to ease his bruised ass.

Tabby cuddled up with the puppy, giggling every time he tried to lick at her face. Slowly, she looked up at Demetri, eyes full of betrayal but she gave him a chance, “It’s the way it came across.. You can’t lie about shit like this, don’t you think I’d have liked to know Will was out? Yeah, I’d have been mad but it’s not the same as feeling like I’m a piece of meat for your pleasure.” She took a deep breath and shook her head, “Sorry, that’s… That’s not me talking. I forgive you, just don’t do it again.” The female looked up through her eyelashes to meet his eye, “Please..”

Val hopped up on the counter, pulling five beers from the fridge to pop them all open, swigging from his bottle before nodding, “Sure, works for me. Whatever either of you want, I’m down for it. I take what I’m given, and never ask for more.”

Managing to sit up and manoeuvre the puppy onto her lap comfortably, Tabitha shrugged a little, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand, “I want something to hold onto. Stop me going mad in there, if cuddling in bed is what I get from Will then I’ll take it. But I’d like something to get me through..”

Will took a deep measured breath, he still hadn’t had sex with any of them since he’d gotten back from Chilton’s, he’d been spooked. He’d be the first to admit it. The thought of doing anything more than cuddling had freaked him out. Lately he’d been thinking he was ready to get back into it with his lovers properly but… he knew it wouldn’t be easy. He knew he was going to need a lot of reassurances and time and he didn’t want Tabitha’s last night to be about him, “I… can’t. I want to but I… You don’t need to be worrying about me tonight.” He smiled softly, showing that he was just trying to be honest, he wasn’t trying to make them feel bad, “So what I suggest is this. Me and Clem go and hunker down in the subs room, I’ll watch a movie, I’ll eat crap and once Daddy’s home you guys all go and give Mistress something to remember. If one of you wants to come and hang with me that’s fine but I don’t mind if not. Then… once you’re done, you come and find me and we spend the rest of the night together. Plan?”

Demetrius nodded slowly, “Sounds like a plan to me.” He knelt in front of Tabitha and cupped her face, it felt awkward opening up like this but it had to be done, “You know me. You know I could never…” He shook his head at Tabitha’s words, that wasn’t him, it actually stung a bit to be accused of it, even in anger, “I… I didn’t tell you because you didn’t need to worry, I actually wasn’t saving my own skin for once. And I wanted to… you know because… I was scared you weren’t going to come home. And I wanted to… to do it properly so that… you knew…” His throat closed up but he fought through his automatic barriers, trying to fight his own instincts to show her how much she meant to him, “So that you knew how much you meant to me if… if the worst should happen.”

The submissive scrambled to his feet, burying his face in Val’s chest, he didn’t want to hear this. Tabitha was coming back. She had to.

Nodding her complete understanding, Tabby tore her gaze from Dem to look at Will, “That’s fine, I get it. I’m not gonna force you to do anything you’re not ready to. I’m gonna need time to recoup after I get back. And I will come back.”

Val wrapped his arms around Will, dropping a kiss to his head with a soft smile as he rubbed a hand up and down the sub’s back, “She’s coming back, I’ll make sure of it, you’ve got my word.” He promised in a whisper.

Focusing her eyes on the male crouching before her, the redhead nodded slowly, instantly feeling bad for making such a disgusting accusation, “I didn’t mean it… I really didn’t.” She leaned up to kiss him deeply, “That’s all I want from you, D. I want you to know that I love you, not by association but for who you are, what you are to me.”

“I know it.” Will grumbled into Val’s chest, “I just wish the rest of you could stop being so fucking pessimistic. Hell, if  _ I _ can make it back with a head then Mistress can make it back. She’s four times as strong as me.”

Dem snorted into the kiss, turning around to raise an eyebrow at Will, “Are you sassing us, you little brat? Don’t think I’ve forgotten that you were two hours later than you promised.”

Will turned back from Val, “You’ll just have to punish me for it then, won’t you, big boy?” He chuckled, breaking the tension, “Now can we all please stop being so depressing? We’re together, we have a puppy and Daddy will be home in five minutes. Get a fucking grip and  _ smile _ , the lot of you.” He stuck his tongue out at Tabitha and crossed his eyes in an attempt to get a laugh out of her.

Val smiled a little sadly as he watched Tabby with Dem, “Yeah she’s strong, I’ve seen it first hand but this… This is putting her back almost a decade, that makes me worry about how she’ll be when she gets back.” He took a breath and shook the thoughts from his head, kissing Will’s temple lightly, “I don’t think she’ll bring his head, but it’d be interesting to see her try and rip it off with her bare hands.” 

Tabitha pulled away from the kiss to rest her forehead against Demetri’s shoulder, smiling up at Will mischievously, “Eh, let him off. He needed to blow some steam. I’ve been there and done it all before.” She shrugged a little pulling Dem down to sit on the floor so she could cuddle up to him with Clement.

Hannibal stepped from the elevator, arms laden with a pile of pizza boxes, most of which he’d left downstairs for the men to help themselves to, “I’m home!” He called, toeing off his shoes in the hallway, “I sure as hell hope you haven’t murdered one another in the last 20 minutes.”

Tab was the first one up, running into the hallway to jump into her husband’s arms, uncaring that he dropped all the boxes onto the floor in the hall, “Hi Daddy, I missed you! Dem’s been an ass but we worked it all out so we can have fun tonight and then Will can join us for cuddles before tomorrow.”

Clement let out an excited yip as he watched Tabitha run for the new man, thinking it looked like a brilliant game he followed suit, running after his new second favourite person and yipping excitedly at the stranger’s legs. He stood on his hind legs, front paws resting on Hannibal’s knees and gave his hand a curious lick, looking up at him with huge, intelligent eyes.

“I think I’ve already been punished enough…” Demetrius smiled hopefully, not realising that his red eyes and tear tracks down his cheeks already made him look vulnerable enough to hopefully skip any trouble.

Padding slowly after his Mistress and puppy, Will headed over too, rocking onto his tiptoes to kiss Hannibal’s cheek softly, “Hey… I’m gonna take pizza and head into the sub room, yeah? I can’t… you know. Did you bring dog food?”

Reaching a hand down to help his lover up from the floor, Val curled Will tighter against his side as he kissed Dem’s head before wiping away the remaining tears from his face with the pad of his thumb, “I’m pretty sure you’re forgiven, we’ve got bigger shit to worry about than Will going for a wander.” He shrugged a little, enjoying just having some time holding both Will and Dem.

Hannibal barely had a chance to register the blur coming at him before she was upon him, forcing the male to drop everything in his arms with a chuckle as he hugged her back, looking down to see a little fluff ball leaning against his leg looking up at him, “Well hello there Clement, I see you’re enjoying having a mistress.” 

Tab beamed, forcing herself to let go of Hann, setting herself on her feet to gather up the pizzas, “He hates Dem, but that’s pretty much the worst of it.” She smiled, leaving the older male to deal with the puppy as Will approached them, “Oh and Will found him while out on a walk, alone. He’s safe and I already scolded both he and Demetri, no need to worry.” 

Arching an eyebrow as his wife disappeared back toward the kitchen with the food, Hannibal tilted his head at Clem before chuckling, “I think you came at just the right time.” He stated, picking up the huge puppy before smiling over at Will, “Of course I picked up food, I have someone bringing it in from the car. I decided that it was best to buy in bulk, he’s probably hungry.” 

Once the sub was close enough, Hannibal pulled him close to kiss him tenderly, “You do whatever you feel you need to do for you, we’ll comply with any and all requests.”

Will nodded, instantly shrinking into Hannibal’s side as an unknown goon appeared lugging massive bags of dog food, two shiny silver bowls balanced on top of the pile. He’d come a long way since returning to them but he still didn’t feel comfortable around anyone outside of the penthouse - he didn’t trust them. Eyeing the man warily he watched as he silently filled one bowl with food and the other with cold water, placing them on the floor of the kitchen and leaving as quickly as he’d come - not making eye contact. Everyone on the lower floors was petrified of accidentally doing something to scare the sub - the other four occupants of the penthouse had proved to be quite vicious when others had made the same mistake. 

The submissive let out a long breath that he hadn’t realised he’d been holding and smiled around at everyone, “So… I’m gonna take this-” He snagged a margarita with extra cheese from the pile of pizza boxes, “And head in there. Have fun…” Will cocked his head at Val as he passed, “Are you gonna go with them or keep me company, I don’t mind either way.” He shrugged honestly.

Clement whined in Hannibal’s arms, wriggling to get to the food and water.

Hann watched as the goon went about his strict instructions and then waited until his footsteps on the stairs had receded to kiss the top of Will’s head before locking the door to let Clem down from his arms, “Off you go then, I just didn’t want you getting down stairs on your own.” He smiled and pulled Will closer before he could have a chance to escape with the pizza and kissed him properly, “We’ll come get you when we’re done.” 

Val shrugged a little, “I’m gonna come hang with you, less pressure on Dem that way.” He joked with a wink to the lover in question, his arm slipping back around Will’s waist, “Tab and I will have a chance to make good memories later. She’s insatiable that one.” He simply snorted at the half shocked, half pissed look he got from Tabitha over the pile of pizza boxes, “What? It’s not like it’s not true.” 

The female rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath as she took the remaining pizzas into the front room to drop the pile of boxes unceremoniously onto the coffee table. When she reemerged in the hall she didn’t bother to look at any of her lovers, instead, she headed straight for the open bedroom door, stripping an item of clothing off every few steps and leaving them in a trail behind her.

The blonde male shook his head with a laugh and led the submissive into the sub room, flicking on the huge tv on the wall as he called over his shoulder, “Have fun! Not too much though.”

The mob boss schooled his expression into a mask of indifference, even as his eyes followed the female’s ass with each sway of her hips. Tearing his eyes away, he shoved Dem in the direction she’d gone, “Well? Off you go, I’ll join you shortly.”

Demetrius practically fell over his feet in order to follow Tabitha’s slowly retreating body, he threw a half hearted wave at Val and Will over his shoulder as he stumbled into the main bedroom, “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” He breathed softly, taking it all in - it was rare he managed to get alone time with the woman, “Never thought I’d love a woman like I do you but I’ll be damned if you ain’t the exception to my homo-ness.” Dem chuckled, surging forwards and capturing his lover in a deep, searing kiss - his large hands tangled in her flaming red hair.

Will curled on the bed, tucking himself into the larger male’s side as he pulled out a massive slice of pizza and tucked in happily, “Val…” He asked softly, swallowing a bite, “When… When we’re done eating could I…” The sub blushed heavily, ducking his head, “CouldImaybeblowyou?” It all came out as a garbled rush, he wasn’t sure how to broach the topic but he was ready to start being intimate with his lovers again, he just knew it needed to be baby steps.

Clement finished his food and padded after Will into the subs room. As if sensing that now was not the time he curled silently on the floor, eyes trained on the door almost as if he was instinctively guarding them.

Turning slowly to face the male as he entered the room, Tabby spared a glance to the hallway and smirked at Hannibal as she kicked the door to. By the time she’d turned back around, Demetri had pulled her into a deep kiss which she surrendered herself into with a soft moan.

The female pulled away after a long moment, just enough to catch her breath and brush their noses together, “There was always something between the two of us… You’re only human and I am a Goddess.” She giggled, grabbing a firm hold of the neck of his shirt to rip it apart, tossing the scraps on the floor, “Too many clothes.” 

Hannibal watched the door almost close before disappearing into the red room, intent on making a few calls and giving Demetri a chance to spend some real time alone with Tabitha before she had to leave.

Inhaling his first slice of pizza in no time at all, Val was half way through his second slice before Will spoke up. The blonde watched him, confusion evident, the fact that the younger male was blushing had his interest piqued. Swallowing his mouthful, he wiped his hand on a napkin and linked their fingers together just as the curly haired male blurted out his request.

Valentin took a second to ungarble the words but when he did, he dropped his pizza to place two cleaned fingers under Will’s chin, slowly lifting his head so they could meet each other’s gaze, “Little one?” He said slowly, wanting to ensure his true feelings came through, “If that’s what you want to do, I am more than happy to let you. I enjoy anything between the two of us, I love you, William.”

Dem raised an eyebrow at the destroyed shirt and snorted, “I’d say I liked that one but I suppose it’s a good job I raided Val’s wardrobe this morning.” He chuckled, backing her towards the bed until she was forced to lie back. The guard crawled up her body, one knee parting her legs, pressing into her hot, slick centre as he leaned down to nip along her collar bone, “Am I allowed to mark you?” He growled into her ear, nipping at the lobe.

Will chewed on his lip as he looked into Valentin’s eyes, looking for support there. Sighing it picked up another slice of pizza, busying himself with it as he spoke, “I love you too. Always. I just… Know it’s not a lot.” He shrugged, “Not like it was before I went back to Chilton’s but… I don’t know. I’m ready, I know I am but I can’t just… Baby steps.” The sub took a bite of pizza before dropping it and wiping his hands on his jeans and pulling a scrap of lace out of his pocket and handing it to Valentin uncertainly, “I picked them up today but… I want to get past some of fear before I use them. I  _ know  _ none of you would hurt me but I’m scared of flashbacks.”

Arching an eyebrow at Dem’s comment, she shrugged, letting the male back her against the bed until she had no choice but to sit and then lay back on it. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist with an iron grip as she dragged her nails down his back, hips rolling up, seeking any kind of friction, “I’ll buy a new one for him once I’m back, he’ll forgive me soon enough.” She smirked, letting out a groan as she turned her head to bare her neck, “Please… I want him to know I’m not his, I’m yours.”

Val ran his tongue across his lip, watching the younger male closely as he avoided eye contact again, “You know that we’re not gonna push you to be better, all we care about is that you are getting better. If that means baby steps then we’re all for it.” He lifted his eyes from the pizza Will was focusing on to see what he was pulling from his pocket. 

The blonde male swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the sudden rush of blood south, and the throbbing it caused as his eyes landed on the teal scrap of lace. After a second he reached out to play with the panties between his fingers, his breath catching at the silky softness, “Shit, Will…” He breathed, having to shake his head to concentrate on the slim male again, “You sure know how to keep a man focused on the future.” 

Leaning over to cup the sub’s jaw, Valentin smiled softly then lent forward to press a kiss to his forehead, “You do what you need to do, baby, we’re here for you every step of the way..”

Dem groaned, licking a long stripe down his lover’s neck before picking his spot. Her skin was beautiful, smooth and pale - a perfect blank canvas. Picking the spot where her neck curved into her right shoulder he struck. scraping his teeth against the delicate skin as he worked to ensure that no one could mistake his mark, “You should have us all do this…” He panted, “All of us claim you… even the sub.” One of his hands slipped between her parted legs, long, thick digits working her open, eased by her own arousal as his thumb found the redhead’s clit, rolling it in lazy circles even as two, then three, fingers gained speed, “Wrapped or not?” He purred, “Your choice, Boss Lady.”

Swallowing heavily, Will nodded, “They’re assless.” He offered uselessly with a shrug, “I had the same guy who used to do all Chilton’s special orders get them for me. Turns out he’s terrified I’ll behead him too.” He chuckled, drily as he crawled down the bed - a little awkwardly thanks to the arm still encased in plaster. Hesitantly, and with some difficulty due to his shaking hand, he popped the button and zipper on Val’s fly. The sub’s mouth watered as he gazed down - Valentin was going commando, and he’d forgotten just how gorgeous the man was. Will had to admit that Valentin had, by far, the most attractive cock of them all but Hannibal had the best technique. Dem was good, but largely just a bit over excited and less experienced than the two elder men - though his was by far the widest of the bunch. They all had their uses.

Chewing so hard on his lip that it bled, Will reached forwards with his good hand, freeing the older man from the tight denim and giving the hard member a couple of uncertain strokes before leaning forwards. His breath was hot against the tip and drawing in a deep, fortifying breath he closed his eyes and licked his way from balls to tip. 

The submissive’s body trembled as he desperately tried to concentrate on his lover’s scent. Reminding himself constantly that he was loved, he was safe and this was completely consensual. 

Arching up into Demetri’s mouth, Tabitha didn’t try to suppress the moan that it drew from her, her legs gripping the male even tighter until she felt his mouth release her pale skin. She giggled a little, fingers playing over the slightly aching mark, “I think I will, just another fuck you to him in the end.” 

Tabby’s legs relaxed just enough for Dem to get a hand between the two of them, no sooner than that he was already working her open, causing all sorts of delicious sounds to be pulled from her, “Fuck, Demi…. For a gay guy, you’ve always been good at giving me what I want.” She breathed, one hand coming up to grab onto the back of his neck, “Unwrapped, I wanna feel you.. All of you.” She practically begged him, eyes fluttering closed as he hit just the right spot.

Val smirked at the younger male then nodded his approval, “I like where you’re going with this… Take your time and we’ll happily wait to unwrap your peachy little ass between us.” The blonde made sure not too move to quickly, half lifting his hips to ease his jeans to mid thigh, giving Will all the space he needed.

He reached forward to brush away a bead of blood that welled from the slim male’s lower lip, catching the blood on the pad of his thumb and sucking it clean with a soft groan. He gasped at the first touch of Will’s tongue against his shaft, his hand creeping along his leg until his fingertips could gently stroke the baby curls at the base of Will’s neck to ease some of the tension in his body, “It’s okay… I’m right here, take your time.” 

“We should all tattoo our initials on you.” Dem purred softly, fingers twisting deep inside his lover as he searched for her G spot, “Then make sure we always mark you over the top… should do the same to the brat.”

Moaning softly at the redhead’s words he pulled his fingers free, raising them to her lips as he lined himself up, almost painfully hard, “Ready?” He double checked softly.

Will jumped when he went down too far, rearing back and coughing. Taking a deep breath he looked up through his lashes, offering a shaky smile, “Sorry. I’m good I promise… Let me… let me try again.” 

The sub went back down, finding a rhythm again. The further into it he got the more his fears melted away, it was like before. He wasn’t nervous, he wasn’t scared, he just felt right. Will increased his speed, silently cursing the fact he couldn’t use his hands due to one being in plaster and the other propping him up. To make up for the lack of his hands he relaxed his throat, deep throating like a pro.

Tab smirked, rolling her hips into Demetri’s ministrations, groaning deeply as he brushed over the spot he’d been looking for, “Fuck.. Suggest it to Hann, I think he has a spare tattoo machine here somewhere.” She murmured, pouting as soon as the fingers were taken away again, “Tease.”

The redhead opened her mouth at the feeling of wet fingers, sucked them into her mouth and shamelessly ran her tongue around the digits until they were completely clean. She nodded at the question, not even having to think about it, “I’m already ready for you baby.. I want you to show me how much you love me, Dem.” 

The blonde shook his head a little, “There’s no need to say sorry, I just want you to feel safe.” He smiled tenderly down the length of his body, thumb stroking along his jaw as Will continued the task at hand.

Valentin’s eyes barely managed to keep his eyes open as Will’s skilled mouth worked him into a frenzy in no time at all. The instant he felt himself slip down the sub’s throat his eyes rolled backwards and his free hand gripped the comforter for dear life as he desperately fought not to buck or roll his hips, “I fucking love you, Little One.”

“Will do when he can finally be arsed to join us.” Dem winked, lining himself up and sinking into his lover to the hilt, groaning deeply at the tight heat that engulfed him, “G-God, Tab… Fuck…” He rolled his hips forward, capturing the redhead in a searing kiss as he began to build up a, slightly erratic, rhythm.

Will moaned, swallowing around Valentin, humming softly to send vibrations around him. He looked up at Val, hoping to convey the fact he loved him too without speaking, he could feel that the Viking was close and he desperately wanted to taste his lover.

Wrapping her legs tighter around the male, Tabitha let out a loud moan the second he entered her. She gasped and groaned at his fast rhythm, letting him enjoy his moment before she tightened her legs around him until he couldn’t continue thrusting, “Baby, baby.. Stop a moment.” She managed to breathe as she pulled away from the kiss to look him in the eye, “I love your enthusiasm but I want you to make love to me, okay?” 

Slowly, the female relaxed her grip on his hips, trailing her hands down his sides until they came to rest on his ass, “Take it slow, i wanna feel every inch of you.” As she spoke she started to roll her hips up and pulled the male down, setting a slow and tender pace, “We got all night, this isn’t a race.”

Val cracked his eyes open just enough to catch Will’s expression, his face split into a smile before a groan was pulled from his chest. Will knew what he was doing and the Viking was already teetering on the edge of oblivion. It took barely a few more swallows around his shaft before he was coming in thick ribbons, arching off the bed as he forced himself to keep his hips still so as not to choke Will. 

Dem groaned at the halt but nodded, gasping softly, “Sorry… sorry. That’s what I want too just… forgot.” He chuckled softly with a wink, “You feel too good darlin’” Waiting until she loosened her legs, he rolled his hips forward slowly finding a new, slower rhythm, eyes meeting her own before tipping his head down to press whisper soft kisses up her neck.

Will swallowed everything he was given before pulling back carefully and crawling up the bed to drape himself over Val’s chest, kissing him lazily so that he could taste himself on his tongue, “Thank you.” He murmured softly, voice hoarse, “That was… perfect.”

Tabby giggled softly, nodding her agreement, “I know, that’s why I stopped you before you could get carried away.” Carefully, she hooked her ankles behind her lover’s back so as not to restrict his movement as she continued to roll her hips to meet each thrust of his. 

Locking eyes with Dem she flushed a little, realising that this was the first time they’d ever really been together without anyone else present to split their attention between. With a bite of her lip, Tab bared her neck to the soft kisses and allowed herself to male a bold move - she took the male’s hand in hers and linked their fingers together above her head, “Fuck, I really love you, D… I wish I didn’t have to leave..” She admitted in barely a whisper.

Val flopped back against the pillows, his arms snaking around Will’s waist as he laid over him. Smiling up at the younger male, he leaned up to meet his kiss with a hum, running his tongue along the roof of his mouth to taste more of himself, “No, sweetheart, thank you. For the best blow I’ve had in my life.” He chuckled lightly, running his hand along the sub’s back, “I’m happy to have done my part to help you.”

Dem faltered a little at the whispered confession but didn’t let it put him off, they both needed this, “We all do.” He agreed honestly, “But you’re strong and you’re brave and you can do this.” The guard continued to alternate kisses and reassurances as he made love to Tabitha, ensuring that she felt every bit of emotion in him.

“I’ll get there… slowly.” Will agreed, reaching for a slice of cooling pizza as he nuzzled into the Dominant’s neck, “Just happy I have you all. Never thought that would happen for me. Family…” The submissive watched sleepily as Clement padded into the room carrying one of Demetrius’ shoes - the puppy settled into the corner to rip it to shreds happily.

Tabitha took a moment to gather herself then looked up at Dem with a small smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck, “I’ll make sure that I don’t come back until he’s down.” She said with renewed strength as Demetrius continued to make love to her. 

Valentin smiled softly, nodding his agreement to Will as he picked up the half eaten second slice of pizza he’d been eating, “Hann will say the same as me, take your time, we’re all here for you.” He shrugged a shoulder, his attention drawn to the puppy as he shredded Dem’s shoe, “He’s really got it out for D.” He snorted to himself, slipping an arm around the sub’s waist, not wanting to hinder his eating.

***

Hannibal padded out of the master bedroom an hour or so later in just his boxers to knock on the sub quarter’s door, “Little Lamb? Are you still awake?” He called softly through the door, waiting for an answer while Tab and Dem reheated a few of the take out pizzas in the kitchen, alternating between play fighting, and singing and dancing in their underwear.

“M’awake.” Will called softly, just loud enough to be heard through the door. He was busying himself with desperately trying to shove a pencil down his cast to scratch an itch that had been driving him mad. Val had fallen asleep some time ago and although the sub was too scared about what was coming to sleep, he was loath to keep the viking awake just to keep him company - no one in the penthouse had been getting enough rest lately. 

The submissive’s shoulders dropped as the tension poured out of him at his Daddy’s voice - he always felt safer when he was near, he’d been counting down the minutes until he could be in his arms again. Carefully he extracted himself from Valentin’s arms. Slowly, Will padded quietly to the door, pencil still sticking out of his cast. He clumsily unlatched it and launched himself, half naked, into Hannibal’s chest, “Is Mistress okay?” He mumbled softly into the warm skin.

Waiting patiently on the other side of the door, Hannibal lent back just enough to see his other lovers through the kitchen door and roll his eyes at them. He turned to face the younger male as the door opened only to be ambushed by his submissive.

Arms wrapping around the slim male, the mob boss pressed his face into Will’s curls as he breathed in the scent of him, “Everybody is fine. Tabitha and Demetrius have worked out their differences and are working on getting us some food.” He smiled easily, peering into the dimly lit bedroom to see the puppy asleep amongst the tattered shreds of Dem’s shoe and then over to the bed to see Valentin snoring loudly, “I see you two have had a stressful evening.” 

Tabby padded through to the hallway in just panties and a shirt borrowed from Hannibal, she beamed at Will as she chewed her mouthful of cold pizza, “You comin’ for snuggles and food?”

Will hummed softly, melting into Hannibal happily even as he wrenched the pencil from his cast and threw it back onto the bed, “Uh huh…” The sub looked over his shoulder at Valentin and smirked, looking smugly satisfied with himself, “I blew him so well it exhausted him I guess…” Will looked up at Hannibal through his long eyelashes, “I think… I’m getting better. Slowly. Once… Once Mistress has gone I think I have a surprise for you, Daddy. I- I picked them up today.” 

Hearing Tabitha’s voice, Will’s head perked up excitedly - he really loved his Mistress, just as much as all the others but in a completely different way, he wanted to spend as much time with her before she went away as he could. Beaming brightly he nodded - the longer curls left at the top of his head flopping into his eyes, “Yes! But only if Dem heats up the pizza, cause it’s totally gross otherwise.” The small submissive pulled away from Hannibal to slink up to Tabitha instead, slipping his fingers into hers and squeezing. They understood each other and their pasts in a way none of the others could match - she’d helped him when he’d come back from his captor and he’d do the same for her.

Hann’s eyebrow arched at the mention of Will blowing Val and knocking him out, for a split second he felt a pang in his chest at having missed watching it but it was gone almost as soon as it occurred. The older male chuckled softly, head tilted a little to the side in curiosity, “Oh? That sounds interesting. I look forward to it, my dear William.” 

Tabby curled into Will’s side, her head resting on his shoulder as he took her hand, “Dem’s in charge and he’s heating it up properly with the oven so it’s not all gross and soggy.” She grinned, “I’m not about to ruin pizza, you know me.” Running her fingers through the curls in Will’s eyes, the redhead looked up to see that Hannibal had disappeared from sight.

Sneaking into the sub room, Hann easily avoided disturbing the puppy or the scraps of his now dead shoe and climbed up onto the bed until he had the blonde male straddled and secure between his thighs. With a glance back to the door, seeing his wife watching with her eyebrow raised he kissed Val deeply and passionately, holding on as the Viking jerked awake before realising what was happening and going along for the ride. at which point the grey haired male pulled away and headed out of the room. 

“There’s pizza being heated up and it’s time for cuddles in bed.” Tab smirked from the doorway, “Also, you might wanna tell D about his shoes…”

Wil allowed his Mistress to lead him into the main bedroom, screwing his nose up at the dirty, rumpled sheets, “You couldn’t make D clean up a little.” He whined half heartedly, already crawling onto the bed and pulling the redhead after him. The submissive curled into her side and pressed a soft, sweet kiss to her jaw, “Love you.” He mumbled quietly, “When… When I first started coming to the club you were just another John… Jane…” He snorted lightly, “Albeit one I trusted more than most. I never thought…. I love them all. Obviously. But I think… if something happened to one of them… I’d be devastated but I’d adapt, over time. I don’t think I’d ever be the same if I lost you.”

The words were quiet and tentative but completely honest and for Tabitha’s ears only. Despite being scary as hell when she’d just been a Domme paying for his time she was the first person to treat him like a human in years, he would never forget that. She gave him a home. He’d love her forever.

Demetrius burst through the door, spoiling the tender moment. He had pizza boxes piled in one arm and flung a destroyed shoe at Will’s head with the other. “If you don’t control that mutt I’m gonna make him into a hat.” He scowled, flopping down on the bed and offering the food over, “Those were fucking new.”

Tab climbed up onto the bed after Will, shrugging a little as she crawled under the sheets with him and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, “We were too impatient to wait, we wanted to get you in here with us.” With a smile, the female turned to lean up on her elbow, flushing a little at the weight of the sub’s words, “I knew for the first time I met you that we were the same.. Kindred souls that fate brought together in order to heal.” She traced her index finger around his lips before leaning over to kiss him tenderly, “I love you too, you’re a part of me.” 

The noise from the door as Dem approached made Tabitha roll her eyes, her hand darting out to catch the shoe before it could hit Will; She flung it back just as fast, “Like you can’t buy new ones? Don’t you hurt that dog or I’ll hurt you once I’m back.”

Valentin padded up the hall, having been stripped of his shirt by Hannibal in the other room, who followed close behind him to sneak past and get into bed with two of his favourite people. “While you’re at it, you can replace the shirt you shredded along with my other one.” He grinned, grabbing pizza boxes from his boyfriend with a kiss to climb up on the bed and practically inhale a slice the moment the box was open.

Wrapping his arms around Will and close enough to stroke Tabby’s thigh with his thumb, Hannibal marvelled at the sight of his family around him, happy and together for the last time in who knew how long. Rather than think about it, he pressed a kiss to the back of Will’s neck then detangled an arm to swipe some pizza from the box, “I had assumed you already had some in the other room? You’d think you hadn’t seen food in years.” 

Will outright laughed as Demetrius was smacked with his own shoe, pressing backwards into his Daddy’s chest and letting out a contented sigh as he snagged his own slice of pizza, happily biting into the reheated cheese. The sub tipped his head back onto Hannibal’s shoulder to look up at him and shrugged, not at all apologetically, “We got a little distracted…”

“You’re fucking kidding me?” Dem moaned, flopping onto the bed - grateful, not for the first time, that it was massive - and resting his head in Valentin’s lap, “The brat got his groove back and I missed it?”

“I…” Will hesitated, just for a second, meeting Valentin’s eyes, he didn’t want to hurt Demetrius’ feelings but he thought it might be a while before he‘d be ready to do anything sexual with him in particular. Valentin was always so gentle and he trusted Hannibal and Tabitha completely but Dem… he rarely took anything seriously, they had a teasing relationship and he loved it but he just wasn’t sure that the other male would have to capacity to understand his need to take things at his own pace. Although he was older than Will, he was more immature and Will just didn’t think he’d have the patience, “It’s not like you and Mistress weren’t having your own fun in here. Give it time and you can play with me again too.” He grinned, pleased with himself for keeping the happy mood in place whilst deflecting the complaint successfully. The submissive broke a piece of pizza off of his slice and held it up to Hannibal’s lips - a warm glow in his chest at the thought of looking after his Dominant.

Tabby giggled, satisfied that her weapon had hit it’s target with such accuracy. She hummed under her breath as Hann stroked her thigh tenderly, “Doesn’t mean he didn’t eat a load before that. We know what he’s like, Will.” She smirked, taking a slice of pizza to tear off the crust and dip it.

Val ducked his head like a little who’d been caught out before chuckling, “I had like three slices, maybe for. Since then I got a surprise blowie and now I’m hungry again. Quit the lecturing!” The blonde stuck his tongue out at the grey haired male, turning his attention to Dem as he laid on the bed, “Baby steps and all that, Demetrius, your time will come. I was pleasantly surprised this afternoon, William will take it all at his own pace and you’ll get your own surprise.” As he spoke he looked up at the sub in question with a tender smile, his fingers stroking over the bodyguard’s shaved head just the way he liked it.

Seeing that Will was offering him some of his pizza, Hannibal put his arm back around the slim male, craning his neck forward enough to take a bite with an appreciative hum before settling back in order to savour the time they would had left together, “Thank you, Little One.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the abrupt ending on this one, we never know quite how to wrap these up because we love these characters so much and could just keep writing until its far too long and boring.
> 
> The next two fics in the series will be Tabitha central, as she puts her master plan into play before the boys rejoin her for the climactic conclusion.


End file.
